Opposites Attract
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well, for this particular couple they define the term. Drabbles/Oneshots about AshleyxJohn.
1. Beautiful

**A/N**: I am here to make drabbles/oneshots about my OTP, John Cena/Ashley Massaro. They are so cute together and they are the very definition of "Opposites Attract." I want to thank the lovely** Danie**, aka** xCelticPrincess**. I was reading her drabbles about her OTP, Brie Bella/Jeff Hardy, and it was very cute. So, I am doing this because it seems like it would be fun. After all, it's the most fun working with your OTP, right?

Please **read** and** review.** I am asking this as a huge favor, please enjoy these oneshots/drabbles. I know you might not like the pairing, but it will make me happy knowing that you like the plot of it.

* * *

**Beautiful Night**

* * *

John Cena was walking down the soft, but hot sand of Myrtle Beach in South Carolina. As he was walking, he saw a petite figure sitting in front of the ocean. As he got closer, he realized it was Ashley Massaro. He smiled and made his way to the Punk Princess.

"Hey, Ash." The Boston native took a seat beside the Long Island native. "What are you looking at?"

Ashley smiled at him, "Hey, John. I am looking at the ocean. It is so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. So, you got anything planned for tomorrow night or are you going to have another date with the ocean?" John asked. He really wanted to ask out Ashley for the longest time, but he couldn't because there was either interruptions or he bad timing.

The blonde turned to fully face the brunette guy. "Are you asking me out, John Cena?" Ashley had a thing for John, but she thought he was always to good for her. He was the top dog in the company and she was just a diva.

John smiled at her, "Yeah, I guess I am. So, what do you say?"

"Sure. This sure has turned out to be a beautiful night."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, did you like this drabble? The next one will be a oneshot.

Reviews are always appreciated.

Thanks for taking the time to read this.

Kimberly x


	2. Muse

**A/N**: Another one. This is just a short little drabble. Hope you enjoy.

Please **read** and** review.** I am asking this as a huge favor, please enjoy these oneshots/drabbles. I know you might not like the pairing, but it will make me happy knowing that you like the plot of it.

* * *

**Muse**

* * *

He always found himself looking at every little thing she did.

She was like a magnet, he always found himself attracted to her no matter what she did.

Ever since he saw her for the first time in the summer of 2005, he was drawn to her and everything that came with her.

Whether she was talking, laughing, smiling, or crying, he would always watch her and observe every little thing she did.

Ashley Massaro was his muse and he wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

She always found her amused at everything he did.

He was like a magnet, she always found herself drawn to him.

Ever since she saw him for the first time in 2005, she was immediately taking notice of him and everything that he did.

Whether he was laughing, arguing, talking, or smiling, she would always watch him and every little thing that he did.

John Cena was her muse and she wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this one was short. But, it's a drabble. The next one will be another songfic. I hope you all enjoy it :).

xoxoxo, Kimberly.


	3. Stars

**A/N**: Another one. So, this is a fic I am planning on updating every night. I figured since they take no time at all, that it will be simple.

Please **read** and** review.** I am asking this as a huge favor, please enjoy these oneshots/drabbles. I know you might not like the pairing, but it will make me happy knowing that you like the plot of it.

* * *

**Stars**

* * *

John Cena was getting ready to leave when he saw Ashley Massaro sitting on the ground staring up at the night sky. The CeNation leader decided to walk over to the Punk Princess and joined her in looking in the sky.

Ashley looked behind her when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Ashley." She heard from afar. When she looked more seriously, she saw it was John, who was making his way towards her.

"Hey, John," she called back. She waved at him, giving him the signal that he should join her and her little journey at looking at the stars.

"Why are you out here looking at the stars?" John asked, finally making it towards Ashley and taking a seat beside her on the parking lot ground.

"Because, the stars are always so beautiful."

John looked over at her and smiled, "Yes, they most certainly are." But, he was not talking about the stars. He was talking about the Punk Princess sitting beside him who was more beautiful than all the stars combined.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I said I would do a songfic, but I got inspiration to do this after a sweet little moment like this happened between one of my friends and a guy she has been crushing on. It was the cutest thing.


	4. I Spy

**A/N**: Another drabble. I am doing a drabble because I can't think of a song to use for a songfic. Hopefully, I can find one by tomorrow. That I promise.

Please **read** and** review.** I am asking this as a huge favor, please enjoy these oneshots/drabbles. I know you might not like the pairing, but it will make me happy knowing that you like the plot of it.

* * *

**I Spy**

* * *

"I spy something green," Ashley Massaro said, sitting next to her boyfriend John Cena as they were hanging out in the park for the day.

"Let me guess, it's my shirt," John Cena replied. "If so, very original, Ash."

"Damnit!" Ashley hollered out with a laugh. "I was thinking that since there was green all around like trees and grass, that you wouldn't say your shirt. You are truly the master of I spy."

"That's right, baby. There is no stopping the master," John said. "Let me see," he said, putting a finger on his chin. "I spy something pink."

"The flowers," Ashley said, pointing to a set of flowers in front of them.

"Nope."

"The bologna." The blonde held up her sandwich and showed it to John. "Maybe?"

"Nope," The older man said with a smile. "You'll never guess."

"I give up."

"It's the ham," John said with a laugh. "You were close with the bologna."

"Seriously?" Ashley asked, appalled that John couldn't tell her that she was close when she said bologna. "I spy a white guy who is going to get his tail beat."

"This my cue to go away," John said, getting up and running away. Ashley got up from the ground and started chasing him until she caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"I spy a woman who is the most amazing person ever," John said. "And, I mean it." He gave her a quick kiss as he got up and helped her up.

"I spy a man who is so corny," Ashley said. "But, I love him because of that." The blonde gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek as they continued their day at the park.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a sucky drabble I know. But, anyways, please let me know how you feel.


	5. Proud

**A/N**: Another drabble. This was inspired by tonight's episode of RAW.

Please **read** and** review.** I am asking this as a huge favor, please enjoy these oneshots/drabbles. I know you might not like the pairing, but it will make me happy knowing that you like the plot of it.

* * *

**Proud**

* * *

She was proud of him. Everything that he did.

He was appearing to WWE shows even though he was still hurting. Not many people would do that. That took true heart and strength. She was proud of him.

He went through a divorce. He handled the situation really well. Usually divorces would be ugly, but he didn't do that. She was proud of him.

He presented a one million dollar check to the breast cancer awareness group. He showed how generous he was. She was proud of him.

No matter was he does, she will always be proud of him.

Ashley Massaro would always be proud of John Cena.

* * *

A**/N:** This was easy, haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this drabble.


	6. Perfect

**A/N**: Sorry I have been slack about these drabbles. They are the easiest to do and I keep on abandoning this.

Please **read** and** review.** I am asking this as a huge favor, please enjoy these oneshots/drabbles. I know you might not like the pairing, but it will make me happy knowing that you like the plot of it.

* * *

**Perfect**

* * *

She felt insecure about herself. She would constantly get picked on for her style.

There was always mean girls who were trying to knock her down a peg or two.

All the guys thought she was wierd.

She was blinded by words that she lost herself.

She would get called "punkrocker wannabe."

Punkrocker wannabe? Wasn't she a punkrocker?

All the rich kids picked on her because she didn't have the same lifestyle.

She went home and cried every night.

Then one day... it happened.

Someone finally saw her.

His name was John Cena.

Not for the clothes.

Not for the makeup.

But for her.

He realized something most people failed to see about her.

She was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped everyone enjoyed this oneshot. Not really sweet. Alright, thanks for reading.


	7. Actions

**A/N**: Please **read** and** review.** I am asking this as a huge favor, please enjoy these oneshots/drabbles. I know you might not like the pairing, but it will make me happy knowing that you like the plot of it.

* * *

**Actions**

* * *

He was always good with words.

He always knew what to say.

He was never afraid of saying what was on his mind.

He wooed her off her feet by using some catchphrase.

She was tired of him using just words.

She wanted to see some actions.

Like... she wanted a romantic gesture from him.

Anything besides words.

Then finally one day...

He surprised her.

Instead of telling her he loved her, his actions spoke louder than words.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading.


End file.
